What A Scene
by Rosie Scrivello DDS
Summary: A ish-y song fic to the Goo Goo Dolls' song "What A Scene". Frank rethinks a lot of stuff. Please read author's note!! ^_^ And reviews are nice tooooo...


A/N: I'm not quite sure where this came from. I think it's the dangerous product of inhaling nail polish fumes early in the morning. ^_^;; Never do that! So this is the combination of the Goo Goo Dolls and Rocky Horror. AHHH!!! (If I EVER combine Rush and RHPS. y'all call me an ambulance to the mental ward.) There are a few GGD references in there if you happen to spot them. OH! Yeah! There will be another chapter sorta kinda similar to this one, but with a Shakespearean based madrigal. From a fan's POV. very cool.  
  
RegFrankieFan also wrote something similar to this and had it posted Sept. 7. My idea did not come from this. It was pretty funny to go and see that posted, but this had been floating in my head and now I finally decided to write it. I was by no means copying her, nor trying to.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned, Frank, Riff, or the Goos, I wouldn't be here. The song is "What A Scene", track five on their newest album GUTTERFLOWER. (y'all go out and buy it - you will not be disappointed! DON'T DOWNLOAD IT. GO OUT AND BUY IT. .but download What A Scene if you must so you at least know the song!). don't own RHPS either. don't own anything except the thought of combining the two.  
  
Frank paced angrily around the castle, not caring what was in his way, knocking things over if they were. Riff-Raff cringed as he heard another vase smash into a thousand pieces. But he couldn't deal with it right now. After all of the sugar coated pain he had endured, with Magenta across the castle breaking herself doing hard labour, he couldn't handle it right now.  
  
He stood up tiredly, trudging over to the small CD player next to his bed. Earthen things had always fascinated him. Especially their electronical devices and music. Once when he was out shopping for groceries, he made a quick stop into a "CD" store. A large poster of three men in a band with a strange name caught his eye. The Goo Goo Dolls. He picked up a music disc of theirs, Gutterflower.  
  
He had been listening to it ever since, absorbing the words and meanings that came from the speakers. In secret, of course - Frank would whip, kill him even, if he found out about the "CD". Music was traditionally a big part of Transylvanian culture. but traditional music. Not Earthen rock.  
  
What sounded like airplanes soaring came on and he knew that "What A Scene" was on. He finally got over to the small stereo and turned it up, knowing it could take his life. It was such a bizarre song to Riff, as he didn't understand it.  
  
But someone would.  
  
-- He could hear his heels click on the floor in a steady motion as he propelled himself towards Riff and Magenta's room. Magenta was working and Riff was no where to be found, so he was presumably behind the door in his room.  
  
Getting closer to the room, he heard music playing. Now, he just became unbelievably angry. Riff was listening to music. Earth music no less! Not doing work! His hands tightened into fists, and just as he was about to kick open the door, a voice started to sing.  
  
".When you're feeling all wrong in the back of your mind again. How does it feel when you drop down everything's all the same?."  
  
Frank stopped, and for the first time in his life, he listened to someone other then himself. The voice had a sultry edge to it, and was just a touch raspy. Frank had never heard this before, but for some reason he pictured a sexy blonde singing into a microphone.  
  
".Saccharine caffeine nicotine gum, yeah it tastes sweet but it's not for long, and I just think you thought it would be."  
  
Frank froze in place as his breath became scarce. He quickly snapped back into reality. Who was this? Who was singing these words? Certainly not Riff-Raff, for he couldn't sing.  
  
".When you're looking for truth on the cover of a magazine, how does it feel when you find out what you're not gonna be?..."  
  
The song kept up a hard, edgy rock pace as the singer sang words that made the wheels in Frank's mind turn. His eyes darted around as the song as he realised the song became truer and truer.  
  
".They give you your image and the things you believe, open your eyes, tell me what did you see. And I just think you thought it surreal."  
  
Frank thought to back home for a moment. The Council decided the experiments were too "dangerous" to conduct on Transsexual, and had banned to Earth until he either finished his experiment or got some sense knocked into him.  
  
But he looked down at the studded heels and lacey corset and for the first time in his life doubted if he actually wanted it or not. Did he want the femininity? Did he even want to return to the place where it had spawned the idea into his mind that this was right? Was it right? Did he really want to be like this?  
  
He sharply inhaled a breath as the words only a few lines before came back into his mind.  
  
".How does it feels when you're out on your own and now it's too late to come home. And it's hard to be free when you're down on your knees. Take it easy till you make it alone."  
  
Frank almost shuddered and smoothed himself out. He couldn't let something like this get to him - things weren't supposed to get to him. He was Frank-N-Furter, after all.  
  
".Now you're a supermarket punk rock television comedy."  
  
He almost glared through the door at the music. No, he was Prince Frank-N-Furter, biochemical scientist and researcher, Price of Transsexual, grade A lover who everybody wanted, whose experiments were always fully funded and highly praised. up until now of course.  
  
".Out on the scene, yeah I bit down now there's no hand to feed."  
  
Irony struck again as the voice seemed to forewarn him of what could happen if he kept taking advantage. He feared Magenta would soon come down the hallway and discover him standing almost stupidly in front of their door. And of course, that could not happen - it would be his demise as he knew it. letting his guard down to them. Letting his guard down to anyone.  
  
".And all the beautiful images lining your walls, pop radio screaming down the halls - now you think you found something real."  
  
So he knew he wasn't going to show anyone. Collecting himself and trying to drown out the song and the words that had gotten through to an unknown part of his mind, he started to walk again. Yes, that's it. Walk away and show the man that his words could not triumph over him.  
  
".When it's all about money and the things that you need, live a big lie and they all believe. Now I just find that somehow obscene."  
  
He ran his hands deep into the thickness of his hair and tried to block out the song. He started to feel smothered. Frank had never felt anything like this before, do understand. Frank just wasn't touched by words. He was touched by physical action and that's how he came off as to others.  
  
".How does it feel when you're out on your own, and now it's too late to come home. And it's hard to be free when you're down on your knees. Take it easy till you make it alone."  
  
Make it alone? Frank was confident that he could make it on his own. He was Frank after all.  
  
".Take it easy till you make it alone."  
  
The words repeated in his song as well as his head. Could he really make it alone? Would he ever need to? The frightening image of him having to do his own laundry came into his mind.  
  
".What a scene. yeah."  
  
The words of the song echoed throughout his body and imprinted themselves in his mind. It's over, he thought to himself. But no, he couldn't let it be over. Frank-N-Furter was not someone who just became "over". He had promised himself years ago that nothing could defeat him, no person, no emotion, no thought. And certainly not a stupid Earth rock song.  
  
".When it's all been said before and all been done, take it easy till you make it alone. take it easy till you make it alone."  
  
Why did those words have to repeat themselves?! He cursed at the song and decided this was the moment to burst through the door. Yes, he would do it now. He was better than the song. it was just a song after all. A split second thought of why the song was getting to him so badly caused him to stop as his hand started to reach towards the doorknob.  
  
".Na na, na na na na. Na na na na na na na na na. Na na na, na, na na na na."  
  
Now it sounded like he was being mocked. Just "na"'s to the tune of the chorus. They were mocking him. Frank wasn't mocked.  
  
The na's repeated in place of the words to the chorus as he listened in tortured awe. The voice came over the na's as they kept repeated.  
  
  
  
"Lies weigh more than truth, innocence looks good on you. Now everybody wants to know your name."  
  
Frank shuddered. He was not going to let this get to him. but it already had. He couldn't believe this - an Earth rock song had defeated him. But nothing could defeat Frank. he was Frank after all.  
  
Thoughts raced through his mind as he raced to get out. Get out, yes, that's what he had to do. Get out. The na's came back and just repeated, getting quieter as he raced down the hallways, being smothered by complicated notions. He considered himself a complicated person. but now. Everything was different, he didn't think about it. It just was.  
  
He stopped as he realised he was standing in front of a blank wall - one of the many tribulations of the castle. Too many dead ends. He put his hands against the cold wall and felt for the first time a feeling of helplessness. and all because of a song. He almost sneered at the sheer insanity of it.  
  
Catching his breath, he heard the next song start. The tightness in his stomach returned - he had to get out. Leave. Run. Go away. Get out of the castle for a while. Go clubbing. but be somewhere else but here. Listen to music other than this. Whatever this was.  
  
Leaning against the cold wall, he thought of the castle's ways and the quickest way to get out. Although, getting out would involve passing Riff's door again. He didn't want to do that - he wanted to avoid that at all costs.  
  
And then, as if by some magical divination, a line from the next song drifted down the hallways as the volume increased as did the intensity. Or maybe it was just in Frank's mind. but he knew he was broken now.  
  
".Aren't you terrified of waking up too tired to try again?..." 


End file.
